Hetalia China x Russia Plum Blossoms and Cossack Lullabys
by Ieatsouls0217
Summary: I suck at summarys this is basicly fluff at Gauken Hetalia with a bit of Angst R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

I'm sooo sorry about my other story but I'm really busy with exams right now and they take priority,

but being the nice person I am i decided I'd write this. I was watching the News and I heard Russia

and China had formed an alliance or something (tell me if I'm wrong) but being the Hetalia I am all

I heard was Russia...China...alliance and well i fangirled so here's a story to celebrate.

Yao stared up at the ceiling of his room in the Asia dorm, he was alone, being the most mature of all

the nations at Gauken Hetalia he found it hard to fit in with other carefree countries like Alfred

or Gilbert. He let out a long sigh all his family had bunked up together and left the 'old bore'

to himself.

"No use siting around doing nothing" he thought to him self, he rolled over and looked at the clock

only two in the morning, he sighed again. Panda stared at him questioningly from across the room

"I'll get some fresh air help clear my head" he said to himself rising from his bed.

**German Sparkle Time skip**

Yao sat on a bench gazing out over the Academy's grounds, it was built to make all the nations feel

welcome that meant redesigning the whole thing to suit their needs. Yao glanced at the plum trees *

they were still bare of blossoms, this saddend him.

He pulled his fingers through his long sleek ponytail, thinking about his increasing problems. Sure

he was developing fast but his population was growing too and the other countries looked down on his one child policy.

"Why can't Things go back to the old ways? Arghh!" he shouted releasing his anger into the cold night air,

quickly realising what he had done he clamped a hand over his mouth. Looking around he saw no-one had woken, Mr Vargas and Mr Beilschmidt would have his head if they caught his here. He slid the hairband out of his hair and shook it he always felt more confident with his hair down he stood up and move towards the rows of trees. He saw a budding flower on one of the trees a sign of hope for Yao, he felt a small buzz in his heart. He strode off into he night and left his beautiful view of

the plum trees behind.

**Scary Russian Time skip of DOOM**

He had walked a complete circuit of the School and his legs ached, the sun still hadn't risen yet

so he headed for his dorm to get a few more hours of sleep before the bell. He limped past the

European dorm

"Zzz...Francis...zzz... your hair...zzz...it's so sexy!" Someone from inside the dorm shouted (I bet

you can guess who!).

"Big...zzz...Brother...mary me mary me!"

"Germanyeeeeeeee help meeeeee!" Yao shook his head,

" I will never understand western nations," he whispered moving on. The American countries argued

loudly as he passed, Yao stepped over a sleeping Matthew who had long since evacuated his dorm in fear of facing the wrath of Alfred's 'Heroism'. "Gou shi tou" he swore under his breath, Alfred may be his ally but it doesn't mean he can't dislike him. He strode quickly one eager to get to his dorm.

"Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný, **_Sleep, good boy,_****_my beautiful,_**

bayushki bayu, **_bayushki bayu,_**

tikho smotrit myesyats yasný **_quietly the moon is looking_**

f kolýbyel tvayu. ~ " ** **_into your cradle._**

Yao gasped, it was beautiful, someone was singing... in Russian he thought. He paused, yes it was

coming from the disused Soviet dorm, the door was ajar but no-one used this dorm any more, what was going on?

"Bogatýr tý budish s vidu **_You will look like a hero_**

i kazak dushoi. **_and be a Cossack deep in your heart._**

Pravazhat' tibya ya výdu, **_I will hurry to accompany you,_**

tý makhnyosh rukoi.~ " **_you will just wave your hand._**

He peered round the door… the singing was coming from one of the rooms further in. He crept inside. The Door nameplates were faded and grey forgotten after everyone left. He took a closer look at some of the name plates, he didn't know much about the Soviet Union and gasped when he saw Latvia's name and Belarus, he had no idea they were involved they seemed so innocent.

"Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi **_How many secrete bitter tears_**

ya f tu notsh pralyu! **_will I shed that night!_**

Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko, **_Sleep, my angel, calmly, sweetly,_**

bayushki bayu.~ " **_bayushki bayu._**

He reached the last door, the sound emanated from that room labelled… Russia.

"Russia?" Yao thought but I haven't seen or heard from Ivan for ages what is he doing here now? Yao had always admired Ivan, his strength, his power, and his leadership skills how he rose from nothing to everything and from everything to nothing again. The singing stopped abruptly.

"Priviet, you would like to come in, da?" Ivan stated quietly, Yao froze he had heard the stories, who hadn't?, and was fearful. "Oh, I thought you might have come to see me nyet, nyet, no-one wants to see me anymore not even dear sister Belarus," He sighed.

" Umm I want to see you !" Yao Whispered, why had he said that? Yao thought Russia was big and scary and strong and … cute. Creeping round the door, he gasped dolls were placed around the room eyes all fixed on the centre of the room were Ivan was sitting cross legged. Miniature troika*** being pulled by miniature horses lay at his feet and several Faberge eggs*** lay in pieces at the foot of his bed they must have been worth millions Yao thought.

"What?" Russia cocked his head.

"Err… um were you singing just then?"

"Da!" Ivan smiled "You like?" Yao nodded

"It's beautiful,"

"That's nice to know," Ivan stared intently at Yao's Brown eyes, Yao shifted uncomfortable under the Russian's gaze. "Why are you here?" Ivan said bluntly

"I couldn't sleep," Yao replied timidly

"Okay!" he grinned creepily "You can stay at my place if you would like?"

"Erm," Yao wanted to stay but what would his brothers and sisters say?... Screw them thought Yao "Sure…" this is my decision … or was it… a purple aura swelled around Ivan

"KolKolKol," he began to chant, "You're mine now Yao," .

Yao approached him unawares and sat next to him on the dusty floor, they stayed like that for what seemed like an age but finally Yao plucked up the courage to say…

"Thank you," Yao whispered to him " Ivan… I… I love you" Yao leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, Ivan hesitated the aura fading before kissing him back. The two countries broke for air and Ivan grabbed Yao by the back of the head forcing him deeper into a kiss

"Thank you too Yao," he whispered back they wrapped their arms around each other and as Yao drifted of into a deep asleep he listened intently to the last verse of Ivan's song…

"Stanu ya toskoi tomit'sya, **_I will die from longing,_**

byesutyeshno zhdat', **_I will wait inconsolably,_**

stanu tselý dyen' molit'sya, **_I will pray the whole day long,_**

po notsham gadat'. **_and at night I'll tell fortunes._**

bayushki bayu…~ " **_bayushki bayu…_**

The song faded as Yao fell asleep gazing into Ivan's deep purple eyes.

**Optional ending: **

Drriinggg, the bell echoed through the corridors.

"Huh, what?"

"Good morning sleepy!" Ivan grinned at Yao, he groaned sleepily the nights events came flooding back, oh no he was going to be late for class he leapt out of bed before realising he was completely naked…

"What?" Yao screamed… the smell of chloroform wafted up his nostrils

"You are now one, Da?" Ivan continued, still smiling at Yao…

…And the rest is up to your imagination ^J^

*Plum Blossoms are China's national flower

**The song is Cossack Lullaby it took me ages to find the whole song and try to get the English or translate it but it's really pretty here's a link to listen watch?v=bU8rB_Sswdo

*** A Troika is a Russian sled pulled by three horses the two out side ones cantering and the inside one trotting really fast watch?v=HC6QYpPw3is and a Faberge egg is a highly decorated egg from Russia they are quite rare and really expensive. . /2013/06/faberge_


	2. Links sorry

This is the Cossack lullaby I'm realy sorry they did'n work before  
watch?v=bU8rB_Sswdo

This is a clip of Troikas in action again sooo sorry  
watch?v=HC6QYpPw3is

Just copy n paste em in ;)


End file.
